mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle
|upgradable = Yes |upgrade price coin = Varies |upgrade price gem = Varies |upgrade price shard = Varies |movable = No |size = 4x4 |unsellable = Unsellable }} Description The Castle is a Structure that allows for Monsters to be placed on an Island - each castle provides a certain number of beds for monsters. Aside from Gold Island, Wublin Island, Tribal Island, and Celestial Island, each island starts with the same Basic Castle and the progression through the castles is the same, with the same number of beds for each level of castle (the number of beds per castle is increased on Ethereal Island, due to the fact that Ethereal Monsters occupy large numbers of beds), but the time and cost required and Experience granted for each upgrade differs based on the island. Gold Island has a single castle - the Crystal Castle - which does not have a bed limit, and cannot be upgraded. There are two mini-games that you can play from the Castle; you can learn more about them by clicking on the links below: * Spin Wheel * Memory Game Song The upgraded Castle (i.e. any upgrade that is not the Basic Castle) produces an electric bass sound. This does not happen in Shugabush Island as the Shugabass replaces the Castle's musical role. No bass sound can be heard in Gold Island though. In Fire Haven, Fire Oasis and Psychic Island, it plays a bass/sub-bass synth. In Faerie Island, it plays a baritone synth. Upgrades In the following table, the number of beds shown is given as the number on all islands except Ethereal, followed by a slash and the number of beds on Ethereal Island. Islands Cost and time to upgrade the Castle varies by Island. Plant Island Cold Island Air Island Water Island Earth Island Fire Haven Fire Oasis Psychic Island Faerie Island Shugabush Island Ethereal Island Notes * When first introduced, the Extravagant Castle had a maximum of 52 beds. However with the update to version 1.1.3, the maximum beds was increased to 60. * The castle on Shugabush Island does not produce any bass sound. Instead, Shugabass produce a bass sound. * The Vita version of the game currently does not include the Paradise Castle. However, the PC version does. * For a long time, there was a hint of a new castle being added. The hint could be viewed from the log-on screen hints and tips. It said, "The Extravagant Castle is the Maximum Castle. For now." This hint has now been realized in the Paradise Castle. Castle Upgrade Tease.jpg News-paradise-castle.png *Costs for Extravagant and Paradise Castles in Water and Earth Islands increased after the Anniversary Month Celebration ended in 2014. Instead of each of the Extravagant Castles costing 30 , they now cost 35 in Water Island and 40 in Earth Island. The Paradise Castles cost 70 and 80 respectively. *The castle on Ethereal Island has more beds than the natural islands, due to the fact that Ethereal monsters take up more beds than usual. *The castle on Composer Island is a Paradise Castle with only 40 beds. However, all monsters in the Composer Island, except the Glowbe occupies one bed. (Glowbes occupy zero beds) *Although the game states that Monsters sleep in the castle, they do not go to sleep by themselves, and when muted do not go into the castle. *The Castle on Psychic Island was the only non-upgraded Castle to play sound. It was confirmed by the Monster-Handlers to be a bug and was later fixed. Category:Structures